Betrayal
by AleatoryW
Summary: After Dooku nearly kills her, Asajj thinks there is only one person left to believe: General Kenobi, who has promised to keep her safe no matter how many rules he has to break. But is he trustworthy? Or is he using her for information? rated T for torture
1. Admitance

**Welcome to my readers and first time browsers! this little story will be four chapters long, I believe, but it may end up five, I really don't know yet. Happy reading!**

* * *

"Kenobi." She spoke the word softly as she stepped out of the shadows. "Long time, no fight, hmm?" Asajj hoped her voice sounded smooth, with her typical suave, "fighting-Kenobi" tone, rather then how she felt.

"Indeed. It has been far too long since our last little spat." His face wore a look identical to her own, eager for a challenge. He regarded her as a challenge, yet not a mortal danger type of challenge.

"I've found it gets quite dull around here without anyone to kill." Lies. Kenobi was in no danger from her. Asajj would gladly kill herself if it meant saving his life. He had risked his own life time after time for her. And, most humiliating of all, worse even then not being able to kill him, she loved him.

"Well, I'm here to throw some spark into your day then, my sweet." Spark. How ironically accurate. Her heart was skipping, as it always did when she saw him, spoke to him, heard him call her by his adorable nicknames for her. Anakin called her 'The bog witch", a complete opposite of how she and Obi-wan treated eachother. But it hadn't always been that way. As impossible as it seemed now, she'd once hated him. Asajj immersed herself in the memory for a few seconds as they ignited their lightsabers.

_She hated Kenobi. Hated him. Hatred was what she lived on, what kept her going. And now, Kenobi laid in front of her, helpless, without even his Jedi friends to save him. The electrowhip hummed in her hand, idle for now, but she wasn't done. Kenobi's body was covered with slash marks, marks she'd given him. And with every slash, all she could think was that she hated him. And he didn't break. Normally, they would give in by now, give in to hatred. But he hadn't, and she didn't understand. She had to break him, make him feel the same hatred she felt. Make him hate her. Her whole world was based on hate, and an enemy who didn't hate her, didn't even dislike her, had to be _made_ to hate her._

_She heard his sharp cries of pain as she hit him again and again, taking out her own anger. Finally Asajj stopped, breathing hard, staring down at what she'd done. His robes were torn, just like his flesh, and scarlet blood pooled around his body. Was he incapable of hatred? She'd felt his dislike for Grievous, for her master, for various other of his enemies, her allies. But all she could feel from him now was pain, hope... pity? NO one pitied her! Asajj gave one more angry, hard slash, but got no satisfaction from his yelp of pain. Suddenly, all the anger, hatred, she directed towards him melted away, and all that was left was grief. She dropped to her knees, ignoring the pounding pain that seeped into her kneecaps and cried. She didn't know why, didn't know what made her suddenly lose her composure. But she knew she had to cry. It was the first time since Master Ky's death that she'd let tears leave her eyes. But with hate gone, there was nothing to hold them back. Asajj Ventress, dark one, buried her face in her hands and sobbed._

_What happened next was really what made her fall over the edge. Obi-wan, covered in blood, weak, tattered, staggered to his hands and knees. The Jedi half crawled, half dragged himself to her side, hauled himself to his knees, then put one arm gently around her. She wasn't used to anything like this, that he, so wounded, would comfort her- and when she had done this to him! But she didn't question him, just leaned weakly against his shoulder and cried until she couldn't anymore. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, prisoner comforting torturer. Finally she managed to stop the unexplained tears and pulled away from him. She pulled the electrowhip back into her hand and turned it off. She remembered how she'd ordered the droids to take Kenobi to a cell, how he'd later escaped, how she hadn't cared, been almost glad he'd got away. Because she didn't hate him anymore. And with that gone, his flirtatious teasing took on a new meaning. She played along. And then she found that she actually liked him. His merciful pauses as she regained footing, his blue eyes looking at her with a kindness she'd never seen, won her over._

Asajj felt a surge of guilt whenever she remembered how he'd looked, so weak, as if she'd driven all the strength from him. But she hadn't broken him. And she still got a little thrill when she remembered his arms gently around her, how she hadn't even cared about his blood soaking into her shirt. Obi-wan was facing her, lightsaber drawn, waiting for her to attack. She did.

Their blades clashed back and forth, and the assassin was careful not to strike him. He seemed to take the same precautions, not wanting to injure someone he knew could rejoin the light side. She launched herself backwards, bounced off the wall, then cam leaping back down towards him. Kenobi stepped easily aside, knocking her back with the force, then pulled both her lightsabers to his hands. The next thing she knew, her back was to a tall pillar with his lightsaber tip to her throat.

"Excellent. Very good." Her masters voice came from the shadows as he stepped forwards, clapping his hands together idly. Asajj hadn't even known he'd been watching.

"Your style was good, but you hold back too much." Dooku's deep voice sounded larger then normal as it echoed through the room. "Don't be afraid to leave yourself exposed for a strike if it means you can get in a jab at your opponent. He'll be left too off guard to attack your weak spot."

"I'll try master." she stammered out. Kenobi seemed as surprised as she was.

"And you Kenobi. Very good move. Force pulling her lightsabers away and pinning her. Clever." Dooku must have some sort of motive here. "But now it's time to see a master at work." Her worst fears were confirmed as he pulled out his own lightsaber. He was going to defeat Kenobi. That could never happen. Kenobi must be allowed to live, no matter what the cost. But she couldn't interfere now. Asajj watched as both men circled, giving a few strikes here and there. Dooku had a look on his face like a cat with a mouse-just toying with him. Eventually the game would get old, and the mouse would be killed. Obi-wan knew it too. He was frowning with concentration, eyes darting around the room, looking for a way out. There was none.

Dooku amusement faded, and he began slashing harder and faster so Obi-wan could barely keep up. Then he brought out the final weapon: Force lightning. Obi-wan dropped over as it hit him, gasping for breath. His lightsaber dropped from his hand and skidded across the floor.

"You have much left to learn, Jedi fool." Dooku brought his lightsaber slashing towards the younger man's throat, but it never met its mark.

"Move!" he hissed, rage in his gray eyes.

Asajj didn't answer, and she didn't move her lightsaber from where she struggled to keep it: inches from Kenobi's throat- blocking Dooku's from reaching the same mark.

"Kenobi run!" she hissed down at him. He looked afraid, and it was the first time she'd seen him so.

"Why are you...what about you?"

"Just go!" he rolled out from under the locked red sabers, then sprinted away, pulling his lightsaber to his hand as he left. Dooku and Asajj's blades hit the floor right where his head had been seconds ago. "He got away." she gasped, knowing she was in more trouble then she'd ever been in. The Sith's stern eyes turned from where Kenobi had vanished to her.

"A traitor? Are you a traitor to our side?" Dooku spoke as though he were asking a simple question, but even that couldn't hide the fury in his voice.

"N...n...no?" Her reply was anything but the strength she desired.

"Why did you let the Jedi escape?"

Ventress panicked. There was a touch of dark force in his hissing voice, and she told him.

"I love him."

**Ah, yes, my usual mush. the torture scene above is about as violent as it's going to get, even though the next chapter Obi-wan feels guilty and Asaj...oops! can't tell you the whole plot! reveiw please, I love hearing comments, even if you're just telling me it's mushier then rotten bananas.**


	2. Rescue

**I'll spare you my yammering and cut to the chase :)**

**Please don't sue me. I never claimed to own these characters. Please?**

* * *

The guilt was eating him alive. Hed been a coward to run. All night he tossed and turned, thinking of what might become of the woman who had suddenly decided to save his life. Dooku could kill her. Today he knew what he should do. He had to go back, and he had to find her. If it was too late, he'd never forgive himself. For years he'd hoped she'd return to light, and as she made some turn towards goodness, he had run.

He did know better then to go by himself. He needed someone who would trust him without much explination, someone who could keep their mouth shut if necessary, and someone who was a skilled fighter.

Oh force, that meant he'd have to take Anakin.

"Master, where are we going?"

"Just go left Anakin. You'll understand eventually."

"We're not going on that big ship, are we?"

"Correct. We're going on the big ship."

"_Sweet!_ Why?" Not the reaction he'd expected, but welcome anyway.

"For a rescue mission."

Anakin's face creased slightly. "Who needs rescuing?"

"I don't know if anyone will, but we're… checking."

"So, on a whim, we're entering a deadly Separatist ship just to _check _if they have any prisoners?"

"Once again, correct."

Anakin rolled his eyes, but headed straight for the ship anyway. Getting aboard was easy once Anakin located a docking hatch, and once inside, they were able to shut down the sensors in that area of the ship. Then, Skywalker was forced to be patient as Obi-wan reached out with the force, searching.

Asajj lay still. Moving hurt too much. Everything hurt. It would be far easier, far better, just to die. Yet some stubborn part of her clung to life by a thread. Not yet dead, not really alive either. _Thinking _hurt too much. But she'd saved Kenobi. Maybe that was what mattered. After all, who was she in the galaxy, what difference did she make, who cared for her? Kenobi was worth saving. His life was more important.

Blood was pooling underneath her body, and it was warm and cold and wet and sticky all at once. It was a cruel irony, using an electrowhip droid on her as she'd once done to Kenobi. She'd never hurt him this badly; he'd never come even close to dying. Perhaps Dooku appreciated the irony.

Unexpectedly the door opened, and an angel was there; the light streaming into the dark room from around him, his white robes so pure compared to the filth around her, and his eyes lit with concern told her that Kenobi had come from Heaven itself to rescue her.

"Oh, Ventress." He collapsed to his knees at her side, as she'd done so long ago. "I never should have run." She barely heard his whisper, but it didn't matter anymore. She hadn't wanted to live before, but now Asajj Ventress wished for an eternity to gaze at his beautiful face.

"You came," was all she managed to get out. Anakin peered over his master's shoulder in utter disgust.

"I should have stayed, I could have prevented this. Was it on Dooku's orders?" His voice was absolutely heart-wrenching; the idea that he should feel bad on her account was something she didn't like. _Oh Kenobi. I'm not worth your sorrow. _She nodded weakly. "Ventress…" There was raw guilt in his face, and his hand reached towards her, but Anakin's boot tip stopped him.

"Master, I think it's too late," said Anakin softly, but Asajj heard him anyway.

"Maybe it is, but I'm going to try. It's my fault, and I'm no better than the sith if I leave her here to die." _But it's not your fault Kenobi, its mine and only mine. _She could see the revulsion in the younger Jedi's face- clearly the thought of touching her was causing it. Obi-wan, however, appeared to desire nothing more than to lay his hands on her bloodstained arm, which is what he did.

"_This_ is who you came to rescue?"

"Of course." Now anger had risen in his voice. "She saved my life yesterday."

"You'll also remember that she once did _exactly this_ to you! She's getting what she deserves, Master. Why the hoth are you so concerned?"

"What she _deserves_ is a second chance, Anakin." His eyes left his Padawan and moved back to her face. "You'll make it, my darling. It'll be alright. Are your lightsabers here?" She nodded again, and gestured slightly towards the floor across the room. "Anakin, get her sabers."

"Why do _I _have to carry them? She's your special project."

"Because I'm carrying her." Without another word, he slid his arms gently under her back and lifted her. And it hurt. The pressure on the wounds on her back stung and burned, and she let out an involuntary whimper of pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered, bending his face low over her, "I have to get you to the ship. Just a little while, my dear." She stopped concentrating on pain then, because his face was very close. She leaned her head against his chest to avoid his blue gaze. _I'm getting blood on his robes. Tainting him. Anakin's right. I should be left here. _

"Master, I really don't think she's going to survive. It's not worth trying to-"

"It's not?" the fierce anger was back. "Maybe she is going to die. Maybe she is. And I'd prefer she died on our ship, knowing someone cared for her, then alone in this filthy cell!" _He cares for me? _That was a very new thought, being cared about.

"But master-"

"No buts."

"What about orders, like you always tell me? Don't risk many lives to save one. What about that?"

"To hoth with orders." Obi-wan mumbled. "She's worth it." _Oh, but I'm not! I'm really not. How can you bear to touch me after everything I've done? _Obi-wan leaned down impulsively and kissed her blood-spattered lips. _Oh force. I must taste like blood. Why would he…?_

Anakin was quiet the rest of the way.

They had brought a ship, docked it right to the side of the Separatist cruiser. Once inside, Anakin started the engines, and Obi-wan laid her down on a small medical table in another room. As much as she enjoyed being close to him, it was a relief to lay flat again; every inch of her skin was screaming in pain, and holding so still made it feel a little bit better. Obi-wan pulled away what remained of her tattered, bloody sleeves, then began gently rubbing something into her wounds. It stung at first, but then a cooling relief washed over her. She wasn't sure how long she stayed awake- knowing she was safe made it easier to pass out.

The ship's landing brought Asajj back to consciousness. "Where are we?" she drawled, feeling dizzy. _Blood loss. That's why I'm so faint._ An inner reflex urged her to figure out where she was, in case she needed to get away.

"Shhhh." Obi-wan was at her side in an instant. "You're still not in very good shape my dear. We're on Corausant."

"I don't like Corausant." She whispered back. It was only then that she realized most of her clothes was gone- only her shorts and the band of cloth around her chest remained. Obi-wan had been bathing her back with the healing solution, clearly, as most of her skin felt relieved and clean. A cloak was wrapped around her pale body. Kenobi's cloak was missing, and his robes beneath were blood-stained. The two simultaneous thought that crossed her mind were _'He's too kind for his own good,' and 'Force- I wish I'd been awake.' _There was some guilty, pleasured part of her mind that enjoyed the idea of Kenobi sliding off her shirt, even if it was only to care for her wounds.

"We have to go to the Temple. They'll finish treating you there." They did finish treating her at the temple, and then she wasn't sure, but she _thought _they injected her with something sleep-inducing, because she absolutely passed out.

**It may be a coincidence that Dooku punished Asajj in the same way she hurt Obi-wan years ago, or maybe Dooku is smarter than we realized and he understands that that day is the day he lost his apprentice's loyalty, and wishes to use irony. The world may never know...**


End file.
